Digimon Fusion: A love Older than I and the crest
by nGelgirl
Summary: A love romance about Henry Wong and the new found kamiya sibling, Maria Kamiya. Henry is 20 years old and he falls in love with Maria. Please read! from: nGelgirl


Title:DIGIMON: FUSION A Love Older than I and the crest of innoences

By:Maria"Kamiya"Urteaga

Prolouge:The story is about a girl name Maria Kamiya(narrator).She's a loner and has no friends, until one day, a girl named Hikari Ikeda came along. She is a very cheerful and perky girl(little too perky). Everyday she would follow Maria around until she came around. Maria eventually became nice and now they are friends along with Hikari's other friends(will explain in the story).One day, Maria gets kidnapped on her way home from school. Henry Wong(not the one you usually see in the tv shows) is a 20 year old guy,who comes along and scares the living daylights out of the boys and they run off. Maria runs off with out saying thank you.(well she actually does) She is not willing to be nice to anyone. Except for Maria's first friend ever, T.K Takaishi. He helps her with her problems and has been there for her ever since she was little. He is a kind and loyal person, especially to Maria...like brother and sister. He has a crush on Kari not Maria(just to let ya know) When Maria goes to the digital world, she finds Henry Wong in his younger age(14) and they team up together. Maria doesn't know that Henry is really a 20 year old man. Maria with her partner Gatomon and Henry with his partner Terriermon, try to find who is making all the other control spirers. When she falls in love with him, she finds out the truth about him. Read it pretty please! Fan fiction name: nGelgirl

My quote: sowee if my story suck. This is my new fan fic and I think it's better than my other story so please reply and I'll write more. Thx :) oh yeah and I also did some switch around.

added my own characters and I didn't put the seasons of digidestin in order. Sorry

* * *

The Beginning of the story:

(age 8)

It starts off as a regular day. I'm in my room watching Digimon. I always do that as soon as I wake up. I don't like eating breakfast. I have no school today since its Saturday. "Maria...open the door...please honey...open the door...,"my mother said. I ignored her and just kept watching. I could hear Kari and Tai whispering to eachother."kari,..someone is making more control spirers in the digital world, do you know who?"said Tai. "Nope. I was wondering too. I was asking T.k and the others and they don't know. I doubt it is Ken. I don't think he would do it again,"said Kari. They were talking at the front of my door. I turned the volume on the tv down a little, enough to hear what they are saying.

Me, I was about 8 years old at that time. Kari was 7 years old. Tai was 10 years old. Being the middle child was okay but what the problem was is that the youngest and oldest of the family never talk to me about anything they do. I felt left out. You never heard of a 3rd child in the Kamiya family cause I was kidnapped at a young age and they never found me until I was 5 years old. I was kidnapped and the age of 3.

I opened the door slightly so they wouldn't notice that I was listening. "We better not talk anymore about this. You know what will happen if Maria found out. She would be really disappointed. She loves digimon since she was 2. If we tell her that we are digidestin,...sighs I just don't know,"said Tai. I opened the door. "It's ok,"I said. "Maria! You were listening the whole time!"said Kari. "Yeah. But don't worry. I won't say anything. And I'm not angry. But you guys should've told me sooner,"I said. "We were scared that you wouldn't want us around. We thought you hated us so we didn't bother. We're sorry Maria,"said Tai. "Yeah. Sorry Maria,"said Kari. "It's ok. But it's...so Cool! YOU GUYS ARE DIGIDESTIN!"I yelled. They covered my mouth before I said another word. "Shut up Maria!"said Tai. "oh...heheh sorry!"I said. I went back into my room. Okay, even though I have no friends, it was okay for me since I had my sister and brother.

(The next day)

I woke up the next day. My mother was cooking some of her weird recipes, Kari and Tai went to the park. And me, I was watching Tv as usual.

Suddenly, it became dark. "What...what's going on?"I said. The tv made a mysterious glow. The screen was bending forward and a firgure was coming out of the screen. I reached for it. It was so bright that I couldn't see anything...and then it was dark again. I couldn't believe it when I found out...it was a... digivice! "I'm...I'm a digidestin!"I said. I heard Tai and Kari come in. I ran out of the room and tackled them. "Whoooa! Hey Maria! Watch it!"said Tai. "Hey! What was that for,"said Kari. I showed them the digivice. gasp They grabbed me by the arms and helped me into the room. "Maria! Where did you get that?"said Tai. "I got it out of the tv,"I said. "ok..."said Kari with a puzzled look. "That's strange. when we got our's, it was from the computer,"said Tai."hey wait.What show where you watching,"said Kari. "Digimon, duh!"I said. "That's it. The show "digimon"! Why didn't I think of it before,"said Kari. "Cause you dumb,"I said.

"Am not!"said Kari. "Are too,"said Tai and I. "I hate you guys,"said Kari. We laughed. After that, me and Tai and Kari became close. I was happy...but I was still friendless.

* * *

(6 years later, age 14)

It was one morning in the Kamiya household. "Morning fams,"I said walking into the kitchen. I stopped at the doorway. Everyone started staring at me. "what's wrong everyone?"I asked. "...well...you never come to eat breakfast. Even when you were comfortable staying around us...you would never come and eat with us,"said Kari. "Sorry. I guess today...well. It's kinda different,"I said with a smile. "Yeah...and you didn't go to school early like you usually do. Are you ok?"asked Tai as he put his hand on my forehead to check if I was sick. "I'm fine. Don't worry,"I said. "Are you sure because your scaring me,"said my mom. "Oh please mother,"I said. I sat down at the table and rushed to eat my breakfast. "umm! THIS STUFF IS GREAT! HEY TAI , KARI! MOM'S FOOD ISN'T BAD! THIS IS GREAT!"I said with my mouth full. "You said my cooking is bad?"said mom. "No...(kicks me on the leg),"said Kari. "owww...hey!"I said. "Besides... dad cooked that,"said Tai. "...Oh...I knew that...(not really)...heheh,"I said. "Course you did,"said Tai.

A few minutes after that inciddent, we lefted the house and began walking to school. I took the short cut. I saw Hikari Ikeda(she is very perky and hyper) (always follows me around) and I tried to avoid her. I rushed to a tree and hid behind it. "MARIA! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE RIGHT BEHIND THAT TREE! I C U (i see you),"she called out. "Oh crap!"I whispered to myself. I started running as fast as I could. But she is way faster than I am.

It's because I carry alot of books with me(smartypants). "Leave me alone Hikari!"I said trying to pull the bag's weight on my back. She just zip towards me like a bullet. I couldn't take it much longer so I just stopped. I gasped for air. "panting Omg!(oh my gosh),"I said as I suddenly dropped to the floor. "HEHEHEHEH! FINALLY YOU STOPPED! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"she yelled. "Ok ok! You didn't have to yell,"I said. "Sowee! heheheheheh,"she giggled. "Gosh...is your hobby following me around?"I said. "Nope...it's laughing! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"she giggled. "oh gosh... (I'm here with a laughing freak of nature with no way out)"I said to myself. I walked away slowly as she was still laughing crazily. Then, at the right momment, I ran away. "Hey MARIA!...oh well...I'll get her tomorrow," she said with a smile. And then she laughed again. I was at lease half way to school. "_maria,"_came a whisper. "Huh?"I said as I looked around. I looked to a tree and I saw Gatomon sitting on a branch. I walked over. "Hey buddy..."I said in a low tone. "hey...I'll meet you at home,"said Gatomon. "Sure, seeya," I said. I walked to my locker. There was no one in the building except for a few teachers. It was so silent that I could hear the teachers writing on the chalkboards and I could hear the water dripping from the water fountains.

After I put my stuff in my locker, I ran upstairs to Ms. Eniwa's(teaches Algebra) class. "Good morning Ms. Eniwa,"I said as I bowed in respect. "Why hello Kamiya! Early as usual I see. And I have the results from your test and ofcourse you scored the highest,"said Ms. Eniwa. "I guess so. Um, do you need any help?"I asked. "oh no. I'm fine dear. You go on and get ready for your homeroom,"said Ms. Eniwa. "Okay bye,"I said with a smile. I grabbed my books and walked to the 4th floor.(The school has 5 floors. and the school is very wide.)

It was 8:00 am. School has just started. I sat in my Engilsh class and look at my closed textbook blanklessly. "Okay class...turn to page 392. Can anyone tell me what it says about poetry,"asked Ms. Iosama. I raised my hand. "Yes Maria,"said Ms. Iosama. I replied without looking in my book(book is closed):

"Poetry is the most compact literature. Using a few carefully chosen words, poets express a range of emotions, tell epic stories, and reveal truths. To say so much in so few words, poets use a variety of form, sound devices, imagery,and figurative language. Each poem is told through a voice, called a speaker. The speaker is not necessarily the poet, yet often poets do write as themselves and speak directly to the reader. Though poets have many different styles, most poems contain the key elements listed below. The stated are form structure, sound, imagery, and figurative language." "Wow Ms. K-Kamiya...very...very good...heheh...okay...thank you,"said Ms. Iosama. "Uh...well. Would you like me to resite types of poems and the form, sound, and structure of poems?"I asked. "No!...I mean it's alright Ms. Kamiya,"said Ms. Iosama.

After school, I walked to a bench and read my book. Hikari walked over and sat next to me. "What do you want?"I said. "I just wanna know why you don't have any friends and why are you always pushing me away,"said Hikari. "Why do you wanna know?"I yelled at her. "Because...I want to be your friend. And so do my other friends. Do you want to be my friend,"said Hikari. "...ok...maybe I should...I feel so lonely so I want to know how having a friend feels like,"I said. "That's the spirit,"said Hikari. I smiled. "Well... I better get going. I need to help my mom. Hey! I'll come by your house tommorow,"said Hikari. "Sure. You know where I live right...oh wait. Neva mind. You always come to my house(well at lease the front),"I said. "giggles Okay see ya,"said Hikari. "Okay bye!"I said. I walked the way a usually walk. Through the woods near the back of the school. I was walking happily. I sat down on a bench near the soccer field. I took out a book and I started reading it.

A few hours past and it got darker. I walked across the soccer field. I saw 3 boys sitting on the side drinking beer and smoking(very very bad kids). Ifthey were my children, I'd give them a good spank in the anus. heheheh.

They started walking towards me. I speeded up my pace. "hey baby...whyyou runnin,"said one boy with a bald head. "ok! I ain't yo baby so cut the crap! You need to back up son!"I said all "ghettoish". "ooo...come here and give daddy some suga,"said another guy. "eww you fag! Get away from me!" I yelled. Another guys came from behind me and covered my mouth and carried me to an alley. Next thing you know, I was tyed to a telephone post. "Get me out you freaks!"I yelled. One guy came up to me and started running his fingers through my hair. Another guys started unbuttoning my shirt. And the other guy was blowing in my ear. "Ewww! Stop it! Help!"I yelled. Then a man with dark blueish blackish hair came. "Hey! Get away from her! Now!"said the man. The man walked over and untied the rope. "Are you ok now?"he asked. "Yes...um thank you sir,"I said. Then I ran off. "Poor thing...,"said the man.

When I got home, I started to cry in fear. I went into Tai's room. He was sitting at his desk and he was studying. He heard me come in. I was standing in the doorway, my shirt unbuttoned alittle, my hair was messy, I had a missing shoe, and I was crying. "M-maria! W-what happened?"said Tai. I ran over to Tai and gave him a hug. "T-tai! T-they were trying to h-hurt me..."I said weakly and tried from the running. "It's ok...your fine now...I'm here,"said Tai in a calm and soft voice. He got up and helped me to my room. Kari was just walking into the house and she saw me and Tai. "Maria! What happened?"asked Kari. "These guys that were hanging around Maria's school

were about to rape her. Luckily, there was a man who helped her out,"said Tai. "Really...(starts in worry). sniff Maria...you should have been more careful,"said Kari as she walked over and hugged me. "sniff...I'm...I'm sorry. I'm so stupid...I-I should've came home earlier...It was my fault,"I said. "No it's not...well anyways. Just becarful and don't walk that way anymore...ok?"said Tai with a reliefed smile. "Ok,"I said with a smile too.

I was lucky that man came just before those boys did something. And I was happy that my brother and sister cared about me when I was in need.

I went into my room. Gatomon was lying on my bed...sleeping. I changed my cloths before she woke up. "hey Gatomon...wanna got to the digital world?"I whispered in Gatomon's ear. She woke straight up. "Ok! Let's go!"said Gatomon. I took out my digivice from my pocket. Gatomon and I walked over to the computer. "Digiport...open!"I said. We flew into the computer.

(In the digital world)

I could see from miles and miles away...the field was covered with control spirers. "Do you see what I see?"I asked Gatomon. "Yup...who do you think did this,"said Gatomon. "I dunno. sighs Looks like there's a new evil in town,"I said. Gatomon and I walked into the forest terminal. There were still more control spirers. I sighed. "Looks like we have a lot of work to do, don't we?"said Gatomon. "You're right there little buddy,"I said. Suddenly, a voice called out in the distance. "Hey...mind helping us out here,"said a boy.

He was really KAWAII(cute in japanese). He has blueish blackish hair. An earing on his left ear. And well that's all I really notice besides that he had cool cloths on. "...Hi!"I blabbed out. "Hey! What's a cute girl like you doing in this terminal,"he said. I blushed. "Ummm...I was going to take down some of these spirers,"I said. "Oh...ok. Nice to meet you. Name is Henry Wong... and you?"he said with a wink. "Wait...you're "Henry Wong"! I thought you were only on the tv shows,"I said. "Nope...I'm pretty real alright...so what did you say your name was?"said Henry. "Umm... I didn't but my name is Maria Kamiya,"I said. "Wait... the great "Maria Kamiya". Aren't you the girl that has some of the top scores in Tokyo. I've heard of you,"he said. I blushed. "Yeah...that's me..."I giggled.

After the introduction, we walked and talked a little. We also knocked down a lot of control spirers. Then it got a little late. "I had fun talking to you,"I said as we were laying down on the grass, looking up at the stars. "heheh...me too. And I had fun looking at how beautiful you are,"he said as he turned to me. I turned and looked back at him. "Are you serious?"I said. "Yeah...who wouldn't,"he said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed really hard. My face was really really red. "Uh...um...heheh...um...we should get going now...um...heheh...it's getting pretty late...heheh... don't you think?"I studdered. "Are you trying to avoid me or something,"he said. "Ofcourse not...heheh...um...uh...heheh...ok...gotta go bye!"I said as I rushed to get up. Before I could start running away, Henry grabbed my hand. "Maria...I think...I think...nvm(never mind),"he said. "Well...what is it...you can tell me,"I said. I could see him blushing really hard.

"I...I think..._I think I love you!_,"he blurred out. I gasped. "Are you sure...um...are you being delosional or something?"I said. "No really... I think I am... in love with you,"he said nobley. I was blushing really badly. I really couldn't believe some one like him would like me. "No seriously... you do?"I asked. And with that said, he got up. He put his arms around me, and said,"What do you think...do it look like I'm kidding?" "Uh...um...hehehe...I-I gotta go-bye!"I said as I started running through the forest terminal and came to the field full of control spirers. "Oh my goodness...,"I said as I panted from all the running. I saw the tv set leading back to the real world and I ran right towards it.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming my way. It was coming fast. I looked up and I saw Henry running this way. I took out my digivice and held it up to the screen. "Digiport open!"I said. Henry grabbed my leg and we both went through.

(In the real world)

I was on the ground and I felt alot of weight on my back. I guess it was Henry. So I looked up and I saw a man...it was the same man that saved me earlier. "OH MY GOSH! SO YOU ARE REALLY HENRY WONG! YOU'RE JUST SOME 20 YEAR OLD GUY THAT HAS THE HOTS FOR A 14 YEAR OLD! YOU PERVERT!"I yelled. "I can explain Maria...please don't yell,"he said in a managable tone. "Fine...,"I said. "Ok...all of the older digidestin...such as myself...well...we change into our regular age when we first started our adventure. I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I mean...your maturity is confusing because it seem like you were around my age so...I liked you...and you are really beautiful though...sighs I'll just leave you alone,"and with that said, he lefted the room.(no one was home so there was no question)

I sat on my bed and started to cry. I actually liked him back too.

They next day after school,I came home I was lying on my bed still thinking about yesterday. I kept thinking about about him...every second. I left my room. I walked into the kitchen to see what my mom was doing. She was making her crazy recipes again. Poor mom...she needs a new hobby. "Hey mom...never mind,"I said. I wanted to tell her but...nah she might take it too offencive. "What is it honey...you can tell me,"said mom. "It's nothing, just do your thing...heheheh,"I said as I rushed into the living room. I saw my brother and my dad watching a movie(like I know what it is). Well...I lefted them alone. I went into the computer room down the hall. Kari was in there looking at pictures of guys(bad girl). "ahem! Kari! What are you looking at?"I said. She turned around swiftly and said,"NOTHING...I mean nothing dear sister. Heheheh...ok ok...don't tell mom ok?" "Okay...but you're washing dishes for the rest of the week,"I said. "Deal!"she said.

I went into my room and grabbed my bag and celphone. I walked out my room and started lacing up my shoes. I got up and opened the door. "Bye everyone. Going to hang with some friends!"I called out. "And when did you get friends?"mom said calling form the kitchen. "I already have friends! I can't believe my mother doesn't even know that! Gosh...well see ya anyways,"I said and I rushed out of the house. I walked over to Highten View Terrace. It was a couple of blocks away from Tokyo. I went over to a bench where Hikari told me to wait for her. So I waited.

A few minutes later, Hikari arrived. "Hey Maria! I'm so glad you came! Oh yeah and my friends will be here in a couple of minutes. They were kinda busy but they'll make it for sure,don't worry!"she giggled. "Whatever...,"I said as I took out a book and started to read. A few seconds later, her friends came. "Oh hi Maria! My name is Myhanh,"said a girl that was not short or tall looking and had her hair in frizzy pigtails. "Um...hi?"I said. "Hey. You're Maria right?"said a skinny african-american girl. "Yeah...,"I said. "Cool dude. My name is Rakeena. Nice to meet you. And I am not a hippy wanna-be. I just act like that because I'm just like that...sike! Let me stop playing!"she said. Rakeena talked way too much. "Hey Maria. My name is Van...but you can just call me Anne,"she said with a smile. "Okay...hi Anne,"I said shyly. "Hey! My name is Ashlee! Nice to meet you!"said another girl. "ok! ok! Hi everyone! I will find out your names later!"I said. "Ok...,"everyone agreed.

So after that introduction, we went shopping(I hate shopping with passion). They all kept on giggling like little school girls except for Anne. We were at a bookstore(wanted to buy manga books). She just sat down it one of the chairs reading a book. "Hey Anne. Why aren't you with the other girls,"I asked. "Well...don't tell them but it's embarassing to be near girls who laugh so weirdly,"she said. "Oh...heheheh...ok. Do you wanna hang out with me?"I asked. "Well, do you laugh like a little weird school girl?"she asked. "No. Only when I'm hyper or something,"I said. "Ok...but get aways from me when you're hyper, ok?"said Anne. "Sure. No problem,"I agreed.

We left the bookstore. "So Maria. What do you like doing in your spare time,"asked Ashlee. "Read...write...umm...drawing...and watching tv...umm. That's it I guess,"I said. "Oh...that's cool. Do you like music?"asked Myhanh. "Umm...rap...well without the cursing. Eww! I hate when people curse. It's so vile! But I like rap. I like r&b. It's nice to listen to. Pop rock is cool too. Oh! And I like classical music,"I said. "Classical! Eww,"said Rakeena. "What? I like classical. It's so soothing to listen to and whenever you close your eyes and listen to it at the same time, you can see pictures in your head. The pictures depend on how tempo, beat, and tone are,"I said. "Aww! You make it seem sound so much better...but I still don't like it,"said Rakeena. "I don't care. You don't have to like it. I didn't ask you...but it's okay if you don't like it,"I said.

We went to a music store. I took Rakeena over to the classical music section. "At least try to listen to it,"I said. "Fine!...I don't care,"she said. The rest of the gang was spreaded out. "Okay. Close your eyes and imagine what you hear,"I said as I handed her the headphones. "Ok...but I won't like it,"said Rakeena. "Let's see,"I said as I put on my headphones. We listen to the music. The song was,"Moonlight". After a few minutes, Rakeena took off the headphones. I took mine off as well. "So what do you think?"I asked. "...It was...cool!...yeah...awsome...okay not that really...but it was as like you said...close your eyes and listen and you can see images in your head. You were right,"she said. "Haha...ok then. So do you like classical music now?"I asked. "No! I still think it is a load of dukey but it was alright I guess,"she claimed. When she said that, I thought to myself...why did I even bother...sighs...oh well. "Rakeena...why do you have to...sighs...never mind... why do I care...let's go,"I said. "Ok...sorry I didn't like your crap...I-I mean music... heheh,"said Rakeena. "I heard that,"I said. "No you didn't...heheheh...ok let go!"said Rakeena as she ran over to the gang.

We lefted the store and we went to the park. We all sat at a picnic table. I was sitting on the outside and infront of me was Myhanh. "What's up Mari,"she said. "Um...not much,"I said being bother by the fact that my name wasn't "mari". "Oh yeah...I'm sorry. Can I call you 'Mari',"she asked. "Sure...I guess you can,"I said now not caring if I was called that or not. We all just sat there. Hikari and the other girls were talking to eachother while I was sitting alone.

They noticed and the all got up and cirlced around me. "What's going on,"I said. "We just wanted to talk to you. That's all,"said Hikari. Next thing you know it, they started to tickle me. "laughingq-quit...IT!HAHAHAHA,"I said not bearing the tickling. Suddenly, a tall girl with a larger bagpack came along. "Ok ok guys! Quit the squerming,"said the girl. "Sorry Racheal hehehe. We were tickling Maria,"said Hikari. "Oh really...funny...well ok I brought stuff for the picnic,"said Racheal. She walked up no me and we shaked hand. "Nice to meet you dude. I like your hair, it's prettyful!"she said as she was playing with my hair. "Thanks I guess,"I said.

We walked over to the picnic table. I sat down and put my head down. Even though I had lots of fun just now, I was still thinking about Henry and how he was a 20 year old man. I was scared cause just knowing that I actually like someone that's the same age as my cousin(different story). What's with me and my weird taste in boys. Racheal went over to the bag full of food and started taking some stuff out for everyone else. "ok everyone! I got sandwichs and drinks and well...lots of stuff,"she said. Everyone got out of their seats and went over to Racheal. "Hey Maria! I have something extra for you,"said Racheal. "uh?...um...what is it?"I asked. She handed me a bag of white chocos(hehehehehehehe! my total fav). "OOOO! How'd you know...wait don't tell me...Hikari,"I said. "yeah...giggles She probably is your personal stalker or something,"said Racheal. "I guess so...sighs Poor thing has nothing better to do hehehehe,"I said with a smile.

Well...I opened the bag of chocos(wish I had some right now) and took a hand full and spilled it inot my mouth. It was so good! I got up and walked over to an oak tree. I sat on one of the trunks and started humming a song. I grabbed another hand full and started munching on it. "Excuse me...but can you keep it down,"said a familiar voice coming from the other side of the tree. I looked back to see who it was. It was a man. He looked really familiar. "Sorry sir,"I said. He turned and look at me. "Um...well,"then he stopped. It was Henry Wong! "Oh...um...I should get going...bye,"I said as I got up and walked back to the picnic table. Before I could get up to my feet, he grabbed my arm. "Come with me...please,"said Henry as he got up.

I agreed and I walked with him to a computer store without anyone noticing that I lefted. We went into one room with a computer. He logged on to the digitalworld mainframe and he took out his digivice. "Coming?"he asked. "...Fine,"I said as I took out my digivice as well. "Digiport open,"said Henry and with that said, we were pulled into the computer.

(In the digital world)

He was in his 14 year old form. I gazed at him all googoogagi at him(how girls look at hot guys). "Focus Maria,"said Henry. "Huh! oh...heheh...sorry... um...heheheh...can't help it...,"I said. "Right...look...ok. I've been thinking about you this whole time and even before that. I know it's wrong for me, a 20 year old guy to like a 14 year old like you...but I-I...just can't help it. I mean...your face...just you...your in my mind. The only thing I see is you. I'm sorry,"said Henry. I started to cry. But why...I don't really like Henry like love, right...I mean...he's way to old for me so how could I like him. "Don't be sorry,"I sobbed. Did I really fall in love with Henry...or is this just my imagination. Maybe the reason...um...I'm crying...because...I love Henry.

I knew deep down inside of me...I had feelings for Henry...but...not like this. He's cute, both sides of him,20 year old and 14 year old...but...I can't be with him. If only I were 6 years older...I would be able to date him no matter what. "I shouldn't go to the digital world anymore,"I said starting to cry some more. "No...I shouldn't come anymore...I already did what I needed to do. I save the world once...now it's your turn,"said Henry. He went over to me and hugged me tightly. I felt the warmth with his body againist mines. He kissed me on the head. Then I pushed away from him. "No...Henry...I-I can't,"I said. "Oh...I'm sorry...I just can't help it,"said Henry. "Can't help what,"I said. "That...that I can't hold you and...and...kiss you...,"he said. I felt akward and very uncomfortable when he said that.

I started walking over to the tv screen. "Sorry Henry...but I can't be with you,"I said. "I know but I wish I was young enough to be with you,"said Henry. "I'm sorry...but that's the way it is and you can't change it,"I said. "I know...but...I meant what I say before...and I still love you,"said Henry. "I wish I could say the same,"I said as I took out my digivice and went into the tv. I left Henry by himself.

(Henry's Point of View)

She left me by myself. I was alone. I couldn't bear the thought of not having Maria with me anymore. The thought that she was gone and I couldn't get her back. She was so precious to me and I just let her go like the wind. Why do I have to be so stupid and let her go? Why...why...do I love her? Is because of her being close to me...is because of her smile...her beauty? Is it because of her free mind and soul? Or is it...is it because...I just...love her... maybe all of them. All of those choices. "AHHHHH!WHY,"I said as I started to cry. I know I am a guy but I can't help it but I love her so much to cry for her.

Suddenly,a bright figure was coming towards me. It was Angewomon. "Henry...I know you love Maria...so I will grant you one wish that you desire,"she said in a heavenly voice. "Really,"I said . "Yes...one wish...a wish from your heart...make only one wish. Keep it in your mind,"she said. "Ok...I will,"I said. So I did as I was told. I made one wish and I kept it in my mind. "I see...your wish...ah...yes. It is granted "young" one,"said Angewomon as she started to disappear in the distance. "I hope it comes true,"I said to myself.

(Maria's Point of View)(Real World)

I walked to my house and went to bed. And again, I was still thinking about Henry and how I could never forget what he said to me.

It was the next day of school. I was already in class and I was at my desk. Suddenly Hikari and the gang came up to me. They looked angry. Probably because I left without lettin them know yesterday. "Hi guys,"I said innocently. "Don't 'hi guys' us,"said Ashlee. "Yeah! You ditched us,"said Racheal. "Yah! What was that for anyways,"said Myhanh. "Well...um... I can explain. Really. This guy that I know wanted to talk to me before...he left town so I wanted to talk to him before he leaves,"I said. "Oh...so you ditched us for a guys now?"said Van. "No I-" "Shut up before I bite you,"said Rakeena, growling at me like some kind of dog. "Ok...sorry. I should've never done that,"I said solemnly. "Well...anyways. Was the guy cute?"said Myhanh. "chucklesTotally,"I said. "We forgive you then,"said Hikari. Well I guess if Henry was an ugly guy then they would still be mad.

Then the teacher came in. "Okay okay class! Take your seats! I have an annoucement,"said Ms.Iosama. Everyone sat down in their seats and waited for the teacher to continue. "Okay class! We have a new student that will be joining us for the rest of the year okay? Please say hello Henry Wong,"said Ms.Iosama. At this time when she said that I was staring out the window(not much to do and beside I sit next to the window). Then I looked over when I heard the name 'Henry Wong'. "Hello everyone,"said Henry.

I couldn't believe that Henry was a forteen year old here in the real world. He was real right. And he wasn't a 20 year old right...Oh my gosh...that is really him...but how?

"Henry. You may sit next to Ms.Maria. Ah! Maria!"I turned to her attention,"May you please raise your hand so Wong can see where he can sit?" "Yes ma'am,"I said as I raise my hand. He walked over to me. "Hi...Maria,"he said to me as he sat down. I smiled and turned my attention back to the teacher. Then she began her lesson.

(Six hours later)

As the school bell rang, everyone was running out of there last class and raced for the door. Some kids were in the schoolyard. As for me...I was still in the classroom. I wanted to study alittle more before I left. I didn't really understand what my Algebra class today so I stayed until I perfected the lesson. Well, It didn't take that long. "Maria. Do you understand it now?"said Ms.Eniwa. "Yes. Crystal Clear. Ms.Eniwa,"I said.

She left her classroom and went downstairs to the teacher's lougue. I was still fixing my things and then I left to my locker. While I was walking down the hallway, I saw Henry in the schoolyard. I opened the window. "Henry! Come inside,"I said. "Ok!"he called back. I walked downstairs to my locker. I saw Henry going through the front doors. He walked up to me. "Hey Maria. Why did you want me to come in,"he asked. "cause I just wanted you to,"I answered. I opened my locker and pulled out my bag and my sweater. "Ready to go yet?"said Henry. "Hold on a sec,"I said. I put on my sweater and then my book bag. "Henry?"I said looking into his eyes. "What is it?"said Henry. "How are you a 14 year old in the real world,"I said. "It's a long story,"he repiled. "Tell me,"I said. "Ok...well. You know Angewomon right?"said Henry. "Duh! My digimon digivolves to that,"I said. "Ok ok well. Um...she said I could only get one wish from her...a wish that I desired, and my wish was that I could be 14 again. And obviously it came true,"said Henry.

I waited a second. I was so happy that he was a 14 year old...but it just wasn't right. He is suppose to be 20 but now he's 14. I should be happy, right? I feel so bad that he loves me so much to give up his maturity just to be with...me.

"Um...that's good,"I said almost about to cry. He came over and hugged me. "Don't cry,"said Henry. I pushed him away. "No...Henry...I can't,"I said. "But I love you,"said Henry. "How can you say you love me if you don't even know me that well. Okay, yes I thought you were the one for me but I don't think it's right. You give up your real life...just to be with me? You're just delosional...blind about love...you don't really love me...I know you don't,"I said. "No! You're wrong! I do love you. You don't understand. I have never ever fell in love with anyone in my entire life. The only person that I was close to liking was-" Then I interupped him. "Alice...it was her,"I said. "Oh...you know then,"said Henry. "Yes...if you like her...then why didn't you go out with her as soon as you got the feeling,"I said. "I was too shy back then. I was too...stupid. But now I know that I should never let go the person that I love,"said Henry. "What happened to her anyways?"I asked. "She...she died. She from a car crash,"he said with a sniff. "I'm sorry about your loss but it still doesn't change my mind.

Then I raced of to the door and ran home. When I got home, I went straight inside my bed room. I went to my bed. T.K,my sister's friend came into my room. He sat down on the bed side. "Hey Maria...are you ok?"he asked in a soft and comforting voice. "sniff No...no I'm not,"I said slowly. "What's wrong then,"said T.K. "This boy...that's all,"I said as I got up out of my bed. He moved closer to me. "It's ok Maria,"he said as he gave me a hug. T.K was one of the very first friends I ever had. He is so kind and smart. He always knew the right things to say and he has great advice. I sat there and I put my head on his shoulder. "You feeling alittle better now?"he asked. "No... still the same,"I replied. "smiles It's okay Maria. So tell me what happened between you two,"he said. I trusted T.K and I spoke to him about what had happened.

"So...that's what happened?"said T.K. "Yeah basically. I like him alot but it seems like...I can and can't trust him. I'm so confused,"I said. "It's okay to be confused. And I think that you should see him from as if he and you were going out with each other. You know that you will have a broken heart someday so you might as well take a chance, right?"said T.K. "chuckle... yah...you're right...taking a chance would prove something I guess. Okay... I will try,"I said. "Great then,"he said with a smile. "You're the best. Thanks alot,"I said with a smile and gave him a hug. Then I got up and left the room. He also got up as well and went into the living room where Kari, Tai, Yolie, Davis, and me.

"Hey guys,"said T.K as he sat down. We all nodded as we were watching Yolie who was searching all the files of the digidestin in the world. "Man. This is tough. All the digidestin I've just searched through either are too old or they stopped coming to the digital world. I know that we all still got to the digital world but...we're not enough...Wait! Hey Maria! Do you know anyone that is a digidestin?"said Yolie as she started typing and stopped to clean her classes. "Well...I know this one guy...but there's a problem,"I said. "What?"everyone said. "Well...T.K...can you explain?"I said to T.K. "Okay no problem...ok peoples...see...well...um...there is this guy...wait first look him up and then I will explain,"said T.K. "Okay sure,"said Yolie. "First and last name please,"said Tai. "Henry Wong,"said T.K. "Okay...H...n...w...g! Okay Henry Wong! Wait Maria...how do you know this guy...He's like 20 something...umm...and turning 21 in november,"said Yolie. "You can tell them now,"I said. "Okay...sure. Okay guys...Henry Wong...well...Maria met him in the digital world...and see...in the digital world...the older digidestin turn into there younger selfs,"said T.K.

"Okay keep going. I wanna know,"said Davis. "Okay. So Henry...well he fell in love with Maria and he loves her so much that...he made a wish from Angewomon that he would be 14 again and he would finally be with Maria," said T.K. "Aww...that's so...KAWAII!"said Kari and Yolie. I smiled in embrassment. "Grr...Maria! We forbid you to go out with a 20 year old man!"yelled Tai and Davis. "Okay...I understand that Tai would get mad since he's my brother but...well...um...Davis?"I said. "Well duh! Davis has a total crush on you Maria,"said Yolie. "Oh...ok then,"I said with a slight uncomfortable feeling. "Heheheh...actually...they're right...but don't worry. I know you just like me as a friend...and I'm not mad...and plus! We have more important things to do,"said Davis with a little blush. I smiled and gave Davis a hug. He blushed really hard this time that his whole face was red. I giggled and pinched his cheek. T.K started to laugh. Tai was still angry about the fact that I was going to date a 20 year old and Yolie and Kari were still thinking about how cute it was that Henry would do that for me.

(The next morning)

I woke up finding that T.K was sleeping next beside me. "AHHHHHHHH!"I yelled. T.K jumped out of the bed. "Oh my gosh!"yelled T.K. "What's going on!"said Tai running down the hallway. Davis, Kari, and Yolie followed behind as well. "What was he doing sleeping with me!"I demanded. "Well...I came in because...I heard you cry. So I tried to help you get some sleep and I guess I was the one that did instead. Even though you did fall asleep too,"said T.K. "Oh...heh...then I'm sorry I yelled at you then,"I said. "It's alright,"said T.K. "yawn Sometimes I wonder... why doesn't Maria go out with T.K instead of that 20 year old,"said Tai. Me and Davis grabbed a pillow and wacked Tai. "Hey!...Oww...quit it!"said Tai.

After all of that, we got ready for school and we left to school. I was walking with everyone. Tai is a juinor in highschool so he basically goes to our school. "Watch when I get that "wong" guy,"Tai said. We finally made it to school. Hikari and the gang were at the front of the school waiting us. "Hey,"said everyone. "Hey Tai! I heard you wanted to beat up Hnery! Is that true?"said Rakeena. "Yeah and what are you going to do about it?"said Tai. "You mean us,"said Van. Then everyone started hitting Tai in places that he never knew he had and he was scream like a little girl. Then Van kicked Tai in the nuts. "Owwww,"yelled Tai in pain.

Then Henry came walking up the hill to school. He was crying. "What's wrong,"I said. And he just kept crying some more. "Henry...,"I said softly. I walked over to him and I hugged him. Everyone stood there and watched. "Huh?...Maria...I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore?"said Henry as he looked up at me. "Heheh...Ofcourse not silly. I was just disappointed yesterday cause...really...I wasn't sure if...you were right for me...that's all,"I said. "Really? I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore because of what you said yesterday,"he repiled. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. Everyone(except for Tai and Davis) look all goggly eyed. T.K chuckled. Kari smiled in happiness only she was crying(she crys at happy moments(for some reason). "Aww! Maria! That's so Kawaii!"said Yolie as she walked over and patted me on the shoulder. Hikari kept on giggling like a manic like she usually does.

Tai and Davis walked over and started examaining Henry. "Did I do anything wrong?"said Henry as Tai was lifting up Henry's left arm and Davis looking at the bottom on Henry's shoe. "hmm...you look safe to me...um...what do you think Davis?"said Tai. "I still think he isn't good enough for 'My dear Maria',"said Davis. "I'm not that great you know,"I said. "Well ofcourse you are Maria. You're as beauiful as a rose and is a graceful as a dove soring in the air sighs...what beauty,"said Davis. "Um...ok...getting freaked out Good for you Davis,"I said. Davis was still in his own little world.

We went inside the school.Henry walked with me to my locker. I went to my locker and put my things inside. Then all of a sudden he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed. "What was that for?"I said. "I dunno...I guess I just wanted to,"he said with one of his cute smile that no one can resist. I sighed and smiled as I finished putting my things inside and took out my English book. "Okay, let's go,"I said with a smile. Henry nodded and we started up the stairs.

We were in class. The halls were swirming with students running around and some still at their lockers'. I was in the classroom with Henry in the seat next to mines. Then, Hikari and the gang came over to us. "Hi Maria!"they said. "Hey guys,"I said. "Hey girls,"Henry said with his eresistable smile. "goggly eyedHey Henry...giggles,"they said. I noticed that my friends have a cursh on Henry. Then there was akward silence. "Ahem...,"I said trying to break the silence. "Oh...heheh sorry,"said Hikari. "Yah! sorry Mari,"said Myhanh. "My bad,"said Anne. "Sorry...sorry but I couldn't help but looking at your boyfriend. He is so kawaii,"said Ashlee. "Go now!"I said getting jealous. "Sorry if I was being lured away from you Maria,"he said with his smile again. I couldn't help it but smile back.

The teacher came into the classroom. "Class! Take your seats! We're starting!"Ms. Iosama annouced.

(After school)

It was a lease 7 hours and school has ended. I was still in my last class studying as usually. Outside, Henry was waiting for me. "Maria!"he called from outside. I was cut off from my studies. "...huh! What!"I said as I opened the window seeing him waving his hands and jumping up and down. "Hurry up! Let's get going,"said Henry. "I can't! I have to finish studying!"I said as I shut the window and went back to my work. He figured out in at lease a minute that I wasn't going to come out. He went inside and went upstairs to the classroom. "Maria! You have got to stop studying so much,"said Henry as he was pulling the book away from me. "No! Stop it Henry,"I said as I tried pulling the book back. Then we both let go and the book fell on the floor.

Then I started to cry. "Henry!...why...,"I said tearfully. "gasp I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that important,"said Henry. Then I got up out of my seat. "Henry...It is...if I don't get good grades...my parents wouldn't love me anymore...they won't proud of me,"I said. "Hey wait Maria...that's not true. They never gave up looking for you when you were kidnapped. They love even if you get really low grades,"said Henry coming over to comfort me. "... NO! YOU'RE WRONG!...sniff...they only love me cause I get good grades...she only loves Tai and Kari differently cause they were with my parents and they didn't miss a year without my mom or dad. I want my parents to love me...everytime I slip...they get disappointed...and...all I ever wanted to do was...make my parents proud,"I said dropping to the ground on my knees and crying my heart out.

Suddenly, footsteps came to the door. "Who's there?"Henry called out to the closed door. Then the door opened. "Is anyone here?"said my mother coming into the room. "Mother...father...sniff,"I repiled as I got up from the ground and sat on the chair. "Maria...why are you crying?"said dad. "I...I... I'm sorry,"I said as I cried some more. "Honey, please stop crying...oh...here wipe your eyes dear,"mom said handing me a tissue. I pulled it away. "I fail you mom...dad...I should have been studying this whole time...but instead...I had to waste my time crying about what to do to make you both love me... but I should have been studying,"I said as I picked my book from off the floor and set it on the desk. "Maria...oh dear...we will love you no matter what. You'll always be our daugther...When you were missing...we never stopped...we never did. Kari never knew so we never told her until later. Tai tried his hardess not to be depressed about it and T.K, he had the will to think that you were okay and nothing bad happened to you. You would come back...because we never stopped,"my mom explained. "Dear Maria...we love you so much...me and your mother and we promise not to let you go again. And we don't care if you get good grades even if we want you to...but that's not why we love you...there's more to that,"said my dad.

I figured out everything now and I found out that my parents do love me... not just because of my grades but...because of me. I turned to them,my dad almost tear-eyed and my mom,just a little tears sheading. "I understand now...mom...dad,"I said caoming over to hugged them.

So after all that, my mom and dad took me and Henry home. Well Henry came over for dinner. Henry and I were in my room. "So! What do you wanna do,"I said as I plooped on to my bed. "I dunno,"he said as he plooped over next to me. I sighed. "What is it?"asked Henry. "Nothing much really. I just so happy that you're here,"I said as I gave him and hug. He just smiled. "Henry?"I said. "What is it?"said Henry. "I know this is an akward question to ask but...well...um...do you...love me?"I asked. "chuckles Ofcourse I do silly. Why do you think I became 14 again,"said Henry. "for another girl...heh. but really. You do love me and you did that just for me?"I said. "Yup! Aren't I so nice?"said Henry. "Right...,"I said as I covered his mouth. He just smiled and got up from the bed.

Then my mother called for me. "Yes?"I said as I came in the kitchen from my room. "Me and your father are going to got to the market. I need one special ingredient for my bean casoral!"she said as she pulled my dad to through the front door and left. Now, no one was at home,besides me and Henry. "So what do we do now?"asked Henry. "um...wanna watch tv?"I asked walking into my room. "Sure,"said as he sat in the living room sofa. I came out of the room with a book. I sat next to Henry. I took the remote and turned on the tv. "ok...um...so...what do you wanna watch?"I said fliping through the channels. "um...,"he mummbled. "OOO! Wanna watch the titanic?"I asked. "Sure. I like that movie,"Henry said. So we were watching the titantic.

A little while passed. Henry was inching closer to me...closer and closer. I turned and looked at Henry. "Uh...what are you doing?"I said. "Maria...kiss me,"he said with an erresistable look. "What the hell? Are you crazy? In my house,"I said as I got up. He looked up at me in laughable fear. "Ok ok...sorry,"he said. I got back down. "Sorry...heh,"I said. Then I gave Henry a kiss. I blushed so hard that he turned ruby red. "Maria...one...one more time,"he said softly. I looked into his beauitful greenish brown eyes. I closed my eyes and I kissed him again. And it was really long. I looked up at him. "I love you Henry,"I said as I kissed hi in his lips once more.

Suddenly, Tai, T.K, and Davis came through the door. Henry and I didn't noticed them come in so we kept on kissing. Tai dropped the soccer ball that was in his hand. "MARIA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!"yelled Tai. I jumped up. "Um...uh...I-I can explain...well you see...um...heh,"I started. "It was my fault! I shouldn't have never taken advantage of Maria. Forgive me,"replied Henry. "Yeah!...and you shouldn't have! Tai! Kick him out of the house!"said Davis. "No...I think I trust him,"said Tai as he gave Henry a pat on the back. "Really?"said Henry. "Yup. Anyways...he's basicly older than I am,"said Tai. "Oh Tai! Thanks!"I said as I gave him a hug. "And I won't tell mom and dad either so you're lucky kiddo,"he said with a smile.

T.K started glowing. "T.K? Are you ok,"I said. "...hahaha! You fools! Now that I have the crest of hope and light, I can finally have the missing element,...Innocence,"he hissed. "But that's mine. With all those elements combined, it will release the angels of Hope, Innocence, and Light. And with that, he can control the world with those,"I said. "Heh! Well I guess the surprise is out,"said T.K as he grabbed me and riped off my necklace with the sign of innocence . Then he picked me up and knocked me unconcious. "Maria! NO!"yelled Henry. "Hahaha! See ya later suckers!"said T.K as huge bat-like wings came out of his back and he crashed through the window. Outside there was a portal leading to the digital world.

Then, my mom and dad came into the house. They saw that the window was broken. "Tai? Where's Maria,"my mother asked. "Mom...they got her...she's gone,"said Tai. "What! NO! I can't...I can't lose my baby again. First it was that kidnapper that took her away and now those digimon!"my mother cried. "Mom...don't worry. Me and the others will get her back and save the world and digital world again,"said Tai. "No! No! No! I don't want to lose any of you anymore! Let the police take care of this,"she said. "No! Mrs. Kamiya! She's in the digital world! Police can't go there. Only we can,"said Henry. "Henry...just run along home. This is none of your concern. Now go on. Don't worry about it,"she said. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kamiya, but I love your daughter, Maria and I'm not going to come back until I get Maria back!"demanned Henry as he rushed out of the door. "Mrs. Kamiya...I have to go to...I care about Maria as well. And don't worry. I'll make sure we kick the bad guy's butt easily,"said Davis as he ran out as well. Tai was starting to walk out. "Tai! Stop! Please don't,"my mother said as she grabbed him by the arm. "I'm sorry...I don't want to lose her...my sister...Maria...I'm sorry mom,"he said as he tugged his arm away and ran out the door.

(Outside)

Henry was three blocks away from my house. "Henry! Wait up!"yelled Tai and Davis. "What!"Henry said as he stopped running and turn around. "Wait up! We're coming too,"said Davis. "Yah! We care about Maria too and I'm her brother anyways,"said Tai. So they ran over to Davis's house. "Hey mom! I'm home,"said Davis. They ran into his room and switched on the computer. "Okay! Log on to the digiport,"said Henry. Then June, Davis's sister came in. "OOOO! Davis! You didn't tell me that your friends where going to be here!"said June as she stared at Tai and Henry. Henry and Tai felt uncomfortable. "June! Leave them alone...and...GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" yelled Davis. "Ok ok! Shesh!...Bye Henry(blew a kiss) Bye Tai(blew another kiss),"said June as she walked out of the room. "Eww!"said Henry. "Ya! What a freak dude...well no offence,"said Tai. "None taken. I know she's a weirdo,"said Davis as he finally got on and he took out his digivice. "Really?"said Henry. "Yup! Let's go! Digiport open!"said Davis. Then they flew into the computer.

(Meanwhile with me and T.K)

I was tied to a Destiny Stone(a large stone that keeps the world and digital world in balance). I woke up and looked around. It was dark and depressing. I saw T.K wearing is black,yellow,and purple uniform. He was wipping little digimon. "Hey T.K! Stop it,"I yelled. He turned around. "What? What did you just say! You don't tell me what to do!"said T.K. "Please T.K...you're not really like this...you're a sweet person...sniff...and...you're...my best friend,"I cried. T.K stood there thinking to himself. Then he responded. "You must be out of your mind! Why would I be friends with someone like you? Only reason why was to finally get that crest from you...now that I got want I want...hm...I dunno...How about I kill you...chuckles yes...maybe I will...,"chuckled T.K. I cried more. I was betray...no wonder I had no friends... I thought that T.K was my real friend...but no...he used me for my crest. "Arggg! I hate you!"I yelled. Then the crest of innocence broke. "Nooooooo!"T.K yelled. But then, the crest of innocence turned into the crest of anger.

T.K smiled eviliy. "Maria...you just made my power even stronger...heh... you fool...you really are my friend...hahahaha,"T.K laughed. "No! No!"I yelled tearfully. T.K laughed some more.

Suddenly, Henry, Davis, and Tai came. "Hey! Dude! Let my sister go!"yelled Tai. Then Tai commanded WarGreymon to attack. "No! Tai! Wait a sec!"said Henry. "What! I'm gonna take this dude down!"said Tai. "Well 'dude'! That's T.K that you're attacking,"said Henry. "Yeah...you're right...WarGreymon! Stop!"he commanded. WarGreymon stopped his attack. I turned over to them and smiled. They walked over and untied me for the Destiny stone. Before I was about to be untied T.K stopped them. "If you release her from that stone, it will break and you'll destroy the digital world and the real world. "Dang it...Maria...you're going to have to stay there a little whiled longer. Is it okay?"said Henry. I smiled and said,"Sure...anything you say..."

T.K was trying to fight the evil that was controling him. "Ahh!"he cried. "Let him die,"I said. "What? Are you kidding me? T.K is our friend...we can't just sit there and let him die,"said Davis. "He betrayed me...I hate him...I can't believe...he...he used me...I hate him...I HATE HIM!"I yelled. "Maria... that was the thing that was controling T.K...not him...T.K loves you like a sister...he has always been there for you and he would never do that...never would...it's not in him to do that,"said Davis. "Yeah Maria...just remember the times you were together...him...helping with any of your problems,"said Tai.

(Flash back)

"Hey Maria...are you ok,"he asked in a soft and comforting voice. "sniff No...no I'm not,"I said slowly. "What's wrong then,"said T.K. "This boy...that's all,"I said as I got up out of my bed. He moved closer to me. "It's okay Maria,"he said as he gave me a hug.

(end flash back)

I cried some more. T.K does care... I was just too blind by this evil that captured T.K. "T.K...please...come back...be the kind of person that you were before,"I cried. "Maria...I'm...I'm sorry...Argggg! Ahhhhh!"he yelled in pain. "Help him! Please!"I pleaded. "Okay!"said Davis. Then, a figure popped out of T.K. It was black and it was a horrible sight. "Mawahaha! You fools!"the figure hissed. Everytime he talked, the hissing from him sent out a warm uncomfortable feeling(bad breath probably). "You know I don't really need that boy to get the crest away from that blasted girl, I could have stole it from her a long time ago, I was just making the process more fun,"he hissed. "ah...uhge...Maria...i...mm...s..s...oorry,"T.K said as he slowly got up from the ground, weak in the knees and everywhere else. I wanted to cry alot. I knew it really wasn't him being mean...but this whole time...it was that monster.

Suddenly, Hikari and the gang came. "Hey what are you guys doing in here. I thought only digidestin come in here,"I said. "Well what do you think we are then?"said Hikari. "I'm not dumb,"I said. Davis saw Racheal and just fell in love with her all of a sudden. Davis raced over to her. "Hello my lovely dear...,"said Davis. "um...akward...ok,"said Racheal feeling uncomfortable. I was releved that Davis doesn't pay attention to me anymore because right now all he is staring at is Racheal. Racheal likes Davis back but she's not going to talk about it right now. "Maria! I know you're not suppose to get off of that desinty stone but what if I get on it for you...I want to help...my friend,"said Hikari.

Finally for once, Hikari isn't acting like a total duffuss, and for once she's being...well...normal.

"Okay! Help guys!"I yelled out to Tai and Davis. So, they rushed and pull me off and put Hikari on before anything happened. "Are you sure you're going to be ok up there?"I asked in worriedment. "Yah! Don't worry about me. Just go gettem! I know you can do it!"said Hikari in a cheer jesture. "No problem,"I repiled. "Gatomon! Let's go!"I said as I pulled out my digivice out of my pocket. "Digivolve Maria?"said Gatomon. "Yep! Ready old buddy?"I said. "You got it! Gatomon...Digivolve to...Angewomon!"she said. "I haven't seen that face in a long time,"I said looking up at my partner and smile. "Well...I'm back,"Angewomon replied. "Let's go!"said Davis as he Veemon digivolved to ExVeemon. Henry took out his digivice. "Ready Terriermon?"said Henry. "Yah you got it!"said Terriermon. "Bio-emerge activate!"they both said. And in a few seconds, Henry and Terriermon became a huge machine. "Wow...,"everyone said in awe.

The battle has just begun. WarGreymon flies high in the air and sends a huge ball of fire towards the creature. Angewomon shoots a Selestio Arrow towards the creature. ExVeemon sends out a V-Laser. And MegaGargomon sends out his GargoLaunchers. They all hit the creature, but with each blast, it got bigger. "Oh no!"I said. "We can't do anything! I hate being worthless,"said Davis. "We aren't worthless...sighs we just need a weakness from him. "Man what will we do!"said Tai.

Cliff hanger! sorry! If you reply then I'll write more! Sorry if it's too long!


End file.
